Take Your Pick
by FantasyGirl1995
Summary: "When the awkward silence came across she felt that familiar ache in the bottom of her heart. The one where she missed where they were young and innocent," Ever wondered what type of consequences the gang faced when the boys went on the run? Well this is about them, the aftermath, their side of the story. With little old Sara Gray thrown right in the middle of it all.
1. Cheater

Sara glanced at him from underneath her painted eyelashes; he's not used to her wearing makeup, although he figures it's been about 3 years since she started.

Soda's voice pipes up from across the table, "Why'd you cut your hair?"

Sara turns her attention away from Steve and shrugs, "Something different I guess." She didn't cut off to much, only about 3 inches or so. It reached about an inch under her shoulders now, as compared to the middle of her back, where it was before.

Soda tilts his head and examines her, and Steve starts to get the feeling that he's not the only one who isn't used to the grown up version of Sara, the one who wears makeup, short skirts, and just goes out and cuts her hair. He's still picturing the 6 year old girl running around with her ponytail and sneakers, trying to keep up with the boys.

"It looks nice." Soda decides and Sara smiles and turns her attention back to Steve, the only one left in the poker game.

"Do you give up?" She tips her head and fights the smile tugging at her lips.

Steve shakes his head but places his cards down anyway, "I'm gonna go get a beer."

Sara nods and sits back in her chair, turning her attention toward Soda. She'd had a crush on him since the first grade and easily worked her way into the family alliance when she moved there from New York. She thought about dumping Tim to see if her chances increased with Soda but she decided against it; she didn't make the first move.

"When are you two love birds just gonna hook up already?" Two-Bit smiles as he walks in the door with Ponyboy and Johnny hot on his heels.

"Where were you two?"

Two-Bit shrugs and looks back toward the door, "Movies."

Sara nods and sets down her cards. "I think I'm gonna head home."

"Your mom home?" Soda asks and Sara stands up without looking at him. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"She still with that Jimmy guy?"

Sara paused a moment as she thought about the latest guy her mother had moved into their home. She nods and picks up her can of Pepsi, pushing in her chair. "Yeah."

"Well I'll walk you home." Two-Bit offers and Sara shakes her head, "I'll be fine; she probably hasn't even noticed I'm gone."

"That doesn't mean some Socs looking for a good time won't."

Sara smiled, Two-Bit was always her big brother role model. Especially since her own brother had decided to stay in New York, with their father. "Besides, I think Tim's had enough of you guys walking me home."

She saw Soda smile slightly from the corner of her eye and she couldn't help but smile herself. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved back to the boys just as Steve made a reappearance.

**XXX**

Steve kept his thumbs jammed in his pockets as he walked Sara to the grocery store. "You owe me a rematch."

Sara cocked an eyebrow, "Rematch on what?"

"The poker game, you never finished."

She smirked, "Well then I guess I do."

He grinned slightly, something rare for Sara to see. "So how are you and Shepard?"

Another smirk crossed her lips, "Fine." She paused for a moment, "How about you and Caroline?" Caroline was the latest girl Steve was sporting since Evie had moved to Montana.

He shrugged, "She's pretty boring."

"Well you've kept her longer than most of the other girls." Steve hadn't had a relationship lasting over a month since the move.

Steve smirked, "I'm running out of girls."

Sara rolled her eyes and headed into the grocery store, checking in for her shift. "I'll see you later Stevie."

He nodded, "Make sure you call one of us when you get off." They all had an over-protectiveness of her walking home alone, ever since a man in his late 40's took it upon himself to follow her home one night about 6 months ago.

"You got it."

Tim showed up about an hour into Sara's shift and she clocked herself out for her break.

"Hey baby-doll." Tim draped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her slowly on the lips.

Sara pulled away after a minute and smiled at him gingerly, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "What I can't come check in on my girlfriend?"

She gave him a suspicious look, "Not usually."

He unwrapped his arm from around her and turned to face her directly, "Look babe, there might be some rumors going around but I wanted you to hear it from me first."

She tipped her head and proceeded slowly, "What kind of rumors, Tim?"

"Well while you were out of town over the weekend I spent a little time at Buck's."

"And?"

He shrugged, "And you know Buck's, I mean obviously someone's gonna say something happened."

Sara shook her head slowly, "I've gone to Buck's plenty of times Tim and no one's ever said I did something that I didn't."

"Look, I brought a girl upstairs alright? But nothing happened."

Betrayal crossed Sara's eyes and she kept her fists clenched at her sides, "Never once have I heard of Tim Shepard bringing a girl upstairs and nothing happening."

Tim sighed, "Alright babe, we did a few things okay? But this was the only time alright?"

Sara hesitated a moment before smacking him a good one across his face, "We're done you fucking asshole."

She turned to walk away and Tim smirked fiercely, "Oh and what are you gonna do, huh? Go and run back to Curtis? Face it Sara, I'm all you've got."

Sara shook her head and smirked back, "No, I've got Curtis, _remember_?"

* * *

**Hi everyone! So I'm not so sure about this story so I'd love if you all gave me some feedback on whether or not I should continue. I hope you all enjoyed :) Longer chapters will be coming soon if I decide to continue... Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. I'm Fine

**Well even though I only received two reviews on the first chapter of this story I decided to post another one just in-case you all didn't get enough of a feel for the story with the first chapter. Thank you to my two people who reviewed and favorited :) I hope to get some more readers so I can continue the story. Anyway, read and review please! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames please :)  
**

* * *

Sara wasn't sure she realized what she was doing as she walked away from the grocery store. The only thing that she was sure about was that she wanted to talk to Steve.

It was a Saturday so both of the boys should be on shift at the DX. Sara paused a moment as she fixed herself in the glass of the DX window. "Hey." The bell chimed over the door as she walked in.

Steve cocked an eyebrow as he checked from the garage who had come in, "Am I going crazy or did I not just drop you off at work not even 2 hours ago?"

Sara followed him back into the garage, "I left."

He threw the rag on the table before sticking his head back under the hood of his latest project, "What the hell do you mean you 'left'?"

She shrugged, "Tim came by."

That seemed to grab his attention as he closed the hood of the car, "And?"

She looked away slightly, not wanting to meet Steve's eyes. "He cheated on me." Her voice sounded matter-of-factly.

Steve took a while to respond, he turned to look her head on, "You want me to have it out with him?"

Sara smirked slightly, "No."

"You know Dally wouldn't mind starting a fight with Tim over a little spilled milk."

"No one needs to fight anyone." She finalized.

Steve gave her a confused look, "Then why are you talking to me?"

She tipped her head at him, "What do you mean?"

He turned back around to the car, "Well if you wanted someone to hug you while you cried you would've gone to Soda, if you wanted someone to do something about the person who made you cry, then you'd come to me."

She grinned, "I don't want either."

He squinted his eyes, "So you're okay with him cheating on you?"

She shrugged, "Guess it was gonna happen eventually."

Steve sighed, "I'll never understand you girls."

**XXX**

Sara threw her purse on the kitchen table as she walked in the door and looked around, "Mom?" She checked the living room, "Jimmy?"

She heard a noise coming from her mother's bedroom and figured her mom got off early from her shift down at the bar, "Ma-" She stopped mid-sentence and slammed the door back shut, "Oh my God."

Sara resisted the urge to throw up as the image of Jimmy and some woman she didn't recognize replayed in her head. Once she was sure she wasn't going to leave her meal all over the carpet she grabbed her purse back up and headed down the stairs.

It occurred to her that no one was even home as she headed toward the Curtis' house. There was no doubt in her mind that the door would be unlocked when she arrived though. To her surprise Two-Bit was sitting on the couch watching the newest episode of Mickey Mouse. "Hey Miss. Shorty Sara." Two-Bit smiled.

Two-Bit always seemed to lighten her mood; she took a seat next to him on the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Pony."

She nodded and looked around, "Where is he anyways?"

Two-Bit shrugged, "Probably somewhere with Johnny... I was supposed to give 'em a ride to the theater."

Sara nodded and paused a second, "Can I come?"

Two-Bit grinned, "Thought you weren't one for movies?"

She shrugged, "Just wanna get my mind off things." She never did like movies very much, she was always more for books. The movies were always let downs compared to the book.

He frowned, "What's the matter?"

She smiled, "I woulda thought Steve used a megaphone by now to spread the word."

Two-Bit looked closer at her, "You're saying Steve knows something that I don't?"

She nodded, "Sure thing."

He turned to sit criss-cross on the couch and look at her better, "Spill."

Sara laughed, "You sound like a gossiping girl Two-Bit."

He shrugged, "How would you know?"

Sara moved her hand to her heart in mockery of her hurt feelings, "What are you trying to say Two-Bit?"

He grinned with a devilish look on his face, "I'm saying that you couldn't stay away from us long enough to know what it's like to be around a bunch of gossiping girls."

She wrinkled her nose, "Oh I could do just fine without you all, 'ya know."

"I think you'd break Soda's little heart if he ever heard you say such a thing."

Sara felt the heat rising to her cheeks and changed the subject, "So you haven't heard the news?"

Two-Bit shook his head and Sara held up her hand, now missing Tim's ring. He cocked an eyebrow and she could actually see the shock on his face. "You're telling me little Miss. Sara is back on the market?"

She nodded, "Not under the best circumstances, but none the same."

He looked at her closely, "Would that be why Steve is supposed to be announcing the news with a megaphone?" She nodded and Two-Bit continued, "He cheated didn't he?"

Sara nodded again and stood up from the couch with a slight shrug, "It's fine though, I was getting a little bored anyways."

He cocked an eyebrow, "So does this mean I have to get back on Soda's wing-man train?"

She rolled her eyes but Two-Bit could see the smile playing on her lips, "Absolutely not."

**XXX**

Sara could feel Soda glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as they walked around the park. "Want my jacket?" He asked.

She grinned and shook her head. She never did understand why she took such a liking to Soda, he never really was her type.

"You look cold." He urged on.

She stopped and turned to look at him, "If it'll make you feel like more of a gentleman then sure I'll take your jacket Sodapop."

He obliged and put the jacket across her shoulders. Flashing one of his award-winning grins he shrugged, "Well I gotta keep up the reputation you know."

She nodded, "You always have." When the awkward silence came across she felt that familiar ache in the bottom of her heart. The one where she missed where they were young and innocent, before hormones started getting in the way. Soda used to be her best-friend but as they neared their teenage years she felt them gradually growing apart.

Soda took a spot leaning against the swing-set and Sara gently sat down on the swing. "Steve told me." She didn't have to ask to know what he was talking about. "I've kinda been wondering why I didn't hear it from you..." He turned slightly to get a better view of her.

She shrugged, "I guess I wasn't all that upset about it."

He frowned, "You look upset." He paused for a response but when he received none, he continued, "I mean you guys were together for a while."

She smirked, "3 months isn't that long, and it's Tim Shepard, Soda, it was gonna happen eventually."

Soda pondered about that, he always thought that that was the one difference between Tim Shepard and Dallas Winston; Tim didn't feel the need to cheat every other week.

Sara stood up to stand in-front of Soda, "You seem more upset about this than me Pepsi-Cola."

A smile tugged at his lips before it quickly faded, "We just don't like seeing you hurt."

She sighed, "I'm telling you Soda, I'm _fine_."

He just gently looked in her eyes and she brushed a piece of his blonde hair behind his ear. He hugged her tightly and she could feel her legs give in at the scent of his cologne.


	3. Surprise

_"Mommy!" 6 year old Sara walked in her house, tears streaking down her face._

_Her mother turned away from Tom, the man she brought home from work last night, with an annoyed look on her face, "What?"_

_Sara sniffled, "Steve threw mud at me."_

_Angela rolled her eyes, "So what?"_

_Sara's eyes went wide as she tried to understand how her mom didn't see the big deal, "And he got it all over my new dress." She gently rubbed her hand over the mud stain on her pretty white dress._

_She sighed and began to close her bedroom door, leaving her daughter on the other side. _

_"Mommy?" Sara waited a moment before walking away, she had it down by now that her mother wouldn't reopen the door. The tears began overflowing her eyes again.  
_

"Mom, there's something we have to talk about." Sara desperately tried to stop her mother before she got inside, knowing damn well that Jimmy would be dragging her away the second she walked in.

"Are you pregnant?" Angela Gray seemed completely unconcerned with the situation as she searched her purse for the house keys.

Sara stopped for a moment before picking back up her stride, "No..."

Her mother turned to face her then, "So why do you wanna start talking to me about your personal life now?"

Sara sighed and gave her mother a slight shrug, "Figure out for yourself then."

Angela gave her a confused look but walked into the house anyway. "You never listened anyway." Sara whispered to herself on the porch step.

**XXX**

"Where's the beer at sweetheart?" The man walking up to Sara in the grocery store already seemed drunk enough.

She smirked to herself, "What kind?"

He shrugged, "The good kind."

Sara grinned and shook her head, "You're not gonna find that here... You might wanna try the west side."

A smirk appeared on the man's face, "You grow up here?"

She shrugged and continued counting the money in the register, "Been here long enough to know how it goes."

He nodded, a satisfied expression on his face, "Well then, I'll take whatever you've got."

Sara nodded, "Figured as much."

She was getting ready to call Steve as it was getting dark outside, he'd said something about it being his turn to pick her up from work today but she wasn't sure. She dug in her pocket looking for a dime to use on the pay phone across the street just as she saw a pair of headlights pull into the parking lot. She recognized the sound of the beat up engine and headed across the driveway to greet Soda.

"Hey." She smiled as he opened the truck door for her.

"We got a surprise for you."

She squinted her eyes, surprises weren't really her thing. "What is it?"

Sodapop rolled his eyes, "Well 'ya know the whole point of surprises is it's supposed to be a _surprise_."

"But I don't like surprises."

He shook his head, "I think you'll like this one."

**XXX**

Sara still couldn't believe it as she brought a plate of food over to her brother, a grin across her face spreading from ear to ear.

"I really can't believe you're here."

Michael smiled at his younger sister and poked at his lasagna.

"You wanna play poker or something? I'm pretty good at poker."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

She nodded proudly, "Steve taught me." She looked over to where Steve was sitting on the couch and he grinned at her. The only downfall with him teaching her was that they never could quite beat each other, it always came down to a stalemate between the two.

Michael shrugged, "Sure sis, I'll play."

Sara nodded and she felt like a little kid again. Michael was 5 years older than her, and ever since she could walk she'd go following him around like he was her God.

Steve got up to deal out the cards and Soda and Two-Bit gradually moved toward the table.

The game didn't last too long as Sara learned that Michael sucked at poker, and he ended up broke within the first couple deals.

"Does mom know you're here?"

Michael choked on his Pepsi and shook his head, "No, uh, she doesn't."

"Oh." Sara paused and looked at Soda out of the corner of her eye. He gave her a shrug, "I'm sure Darry wouldn't mind if you guys crashed here for the night."

It wouldn't be the first time Sara ended up on the Curtis' couch, just like the rest of the gang her at home life wasn't always the best. Whether it was from her mom "accidentally" locking her out or bringing home another strange guy from the bar, Sara didn't always feel safe at home. It was a lot worse a couple years ago though, when one of her mother's one night stands turned into a live in boxing machine, and her mother was the punching bag.

Sara nodded and gingerly kissed Soda on the cheek. She pulled out a few sheets and blankets from the closet, there was always a plentiful stock.

By the time Sara was making up the couches for bed, the rest of the boys had either gone home or headed into their rooms. Sara began to frown as the look her brother was giving her finally registered. Although they'd been away from each other for 12 years, she could still sense when something was off with him any day. "What's the matter?"

Michael leaned forward in the chair and began ringing his hands together. "Look sis, you know I missed you and all but that's not the only reason why I'm here."

Sara pulled a confused look, "Well why else are you here?"

He sighed and walked over to her, taking a spot close to her on the couch. "My training camp is here."

She shook her head as if she still didn't understand, "Training camp for what?"

There was a long pause. "I got drafted."

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the recent favorites and follows I got :) I was really happy to see them, they let me know that I'm writing for a reason. Do you guys think you'd be able to give me 3 reviews on this chapter and I promise to have another one up sometime tomorrow? Deal? ;) Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Happy New Years!**


	4. Buck's

**Did you guys not like the last chapter or something? 'Cause I didn't get a single review :/ Anyways, I got this chapter posted for you guys either way. Maybe a couple more reviews this time? Even if you didn't like something, let me know so I can fix it! I hope you all enjoy :) Thanks for keeping me writing.**

* * *

There was one thing he always knew about her, she loved to dance. It was always a point of conflict between her and Tim; he wasn't really the dancing type.

As Sara headed back out the bathroom at Buck's, Soda quickly spun her around before she reached the table. "Wanna dance?" He knew the only reason they ended up there to begin with was because she was upset about Michael. And he knew where the night would go with Two-Bit and Steve already starting a drinking contest at the table.

She smirked, already half crooked from the drinks Two-Bit was throwing at her when they first arrived. They got into the rhythm of the song and Soda pulled her in a little closer as he saw some of Shepard's guys taking their seats at a table nearby. She noticed the distraction and cocked an eyebrow as he turned her around, giving her a view of the door. She shrugged, "So what?"

Soda shrugged back, "You two end on good terms?"

"He got a pretty good slap to the face, but nothing he didn't know was coming. I doubt he's gonna hold a grudge."

He nodded, "Good." They were quiet for a moment as the song changed. "Where's Michael?"

Sara's eyes got a far away look in them as she looked toward the floor, "Said he needed some time to think."

Soda frowned, "He'll be fine Sara, just watch." He remembered when they were younger and Sara first started hanging around the Curtis' house. Every time one of the boys would mess with her she'd threaten to get her brother on them before her eyes would well up with tears as she remembered he was much too far away to come beat them up for her.

Sara looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, "It's _war_ Soda, he's got just as much of a chance of making it out as the next guy." She could see she worried Soda, as he was only a little over a year away from the draft himself. He shrugged, "I like to think the chances are pretty good."

Sara hesitated, "Me too."

Soda gave her a grin, "What's up with all this sappiness, huh? Let's talk about something else."

Sara smiled and looked toward her outfit, "How do you like my dress?" It was the first time she wore it, although it had been sitting in her closet for over two months. It was red, sleeveless, and hit about mid-thigh. Her heels were nude and she wore some matching bracelets on her wrist.

He smiled, "Oh, did I forget to compliment you today?"

She rolled her eyes, "Like you do it so regularly."

"I like your hair."

"I thought we covered that the other day." Her hair was a dark brown with some natural waves to it. Soda talked her out of dying it a couple times, as the plain brown annoyed her. _It brings out your eyes. _He'd been saying that since they were 9 years old._ Brown doesn't compliment brown. _She'd retort.

Before Soda could answer, Sara felt a pair of hands land on either side of her waist. She yelped before turning around and realizing it was only Two-Bit, struggling to stand up straight. "Mind if I take her off your hands Curtis?"

Soda shook his head with a grin playing on his lips, "Nah, I think we're doing okay."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and put his arm between the two. "Hey Shorty Sara." He gave her a smirk as Soda headed back to the table, slouching in the booth and grabbing a beer.

"I'm not as short with heels on." Sara pointed out.

**XXX**

She wasn't sure exactly when the boy who had joined them at the table arrived but Sara was about ready to tell him to take a hike on a path of hot coals.

"You're not as big as them, you shouldn't try and keep up."

Sara rolled her eyes as she downed another shot along with Two-Bit in attempt to prove to him that her height had nothing to do with her capability of anything. "You're not the boss of me." Sara didn't even turn to look at him. She heard Soda's voice coming from behind her, although he wasn't too sober himself, "Come on babe, you remember what happened last time?"

Sara had a vague memory from about two years ago, the first time her and Soda snuck out to Buck's. She was sure she threw up all over Mr. Curtis' truck multiple times, and then confessed to Darry the crush she had on him since she was 8. She shivered slightly but grabbed the cup that Steve had refilled. She figured Steve was in need of a good hangover too since he usually wouldn't hand her a beer. He hadn't protested much to getting drunk since Evie's departure.

"What happened last time?" The kid piped up.

Sara rolled her eyes again and set her glass down, pointing to the boy accusingly, "Who the hell is this kid?"

Two-Bit wrapped his arm around his shoulders gleefully, "Well he's my buddy, sweetheart."

Sara could tell by the look on the kid's face that he had no idea what Two-Bit was talking about. "Are you dating on of these guys?" The boy seemed much too curious.

Steve choked on the sip he was stealing from the vodka bottle and Soda was drunk enough that he nodded, "Sure thing, been going steady for a month now."

Sara just laughed and leaned into him, going along with the whole thing. Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at Steve but Steve's face was set in a grim line. Soda pretended to whisper something in Sara's ear and Sara giggled. Two-Bit attempted to lean over Steve to whisper something to Sara but when Sara leaned in to hear what he had to say his shot glass tipped over and dumped right onto Sara's new dress.

She sat up quickly and let a string of very unladylike words slip her mouth. Two-Bit couldn't help but laugh and point to Soda, "'Ya know Curtis, I think I might have to take her off 'ya, she's a feisty little thing."

Sara shot him a glare and he stood up to get some napkins, "Sorry doll." He chuckled on his way to the bar.

The stain on her dress didn't seem to bother her as the drinks kept coming. Soda started denying his as he kept his eyes closely on Sara. He was waiting for the moment he had to jump out of the way as she booked it to the bathroom.

"Sara," Sara put her hand up to stop him as she took a sip of Steve's beer.

"Steve man, stop giving her more drinks."

"I didn't give it to her, she took it." Steve slurred defensively.

Sara pointed her finger at Soda unexpectedly, "You're not the boss of me Soda."

The boy returned with some more drinks, due to Two-Bit's request. "I thought he was your boyfriend."

"So what? Doesn't mean he's the boss of me."

"Sara, come on." Soda tried to lead her out of the booth but she wasn't having it. She turned to Steve and began playing with his collar, "I like you Stevie." She winked, "You know how to have a good time."

All four of the boys shared an equally surprised expression and Steve set his beer back on the table. "I think you should get some air, babe."

Sara could tell that the way the boys casually tossed around pet names didn't quite make sense to their visitor. "Come with me, Soda." Sara pulled on his arm as she went to stand up.

Two-Bit smirked and sat back casually, "Make up your mind sweet-pea."

She rolled her eyes and pulled Soda toward the door. He made sure to wrap his arm around her waist as they headed down the stairs, her balance wasn't exactly trustworthy.

Sara leaned against the brick building and played with Soda's hand on her waist. "You seem a little confused Sara." He couldn't help but smirk.

She looked at him closely and the gold in her eyes flickered under the street lamp. He knew he wouldn't of pushed her away if she kissed him but the thought got overridden as she threw up on his shoes.


	5. Hangovers

"I think we should get her home." Two-Bit gave Sara a concerned look, "She don't look so good."

Steve tossed Soda the keys.

"Nah man, I'm not wrapping us around a tree." He tossed them back and Sara started mumbling something about a designated driver as she hunched over and threw up next to the truck.

Steve wrinkled his nose and looked away, "Two-Bit and I drank more than you did."

Sara wiped at her mouth and steadied herself in a position to lean on the truck. "I'll drive."

"Shut up Sara."

Sara sent Steve a death glare and Soda leaned next to her, "Well how the hell are we gonna get home then?"

"Where's Dal at?" Their voices were becoming steadier as they were faced with the problem in-front of them.

Sara's eyes lit up, "It's a Saturday night, he's gotta be around here-" She paused to keep herself from losing whatever else was possibly left in her stomach, "Somewhere." She finished.

"Just put her in the truck, I'll go look for Dal." Soda took the keys from Steve as him and Two-Bit headed inside.

It didn't take too long for Two-Bit to reappear with Dally close behind him, pulling a shirt over his head. "Y'all better have one big fucking emergency." Dallas wasn't one for missing out on a chance to be laid.

"We need you to drive."

Dally cocked an eyebrow, "I don't remember anybody having me sign a contract to babysit y'all."

"Come on Dal," Soda pleaded and gestured to the vehicle, "Sara's not feeling so good."

Dally acknowledged the pile of puke lying a foot away from him, "She try and keep up with the big boys again?" A smirk crossed his face.

Steve smiled slightly and sauntered his way back to the truck. Dallas was fairly sober as he turned the key in the ignition, pushing Sara's feet out of the way.

**XXX**

Michael and Darry we're still up when the 5 walked in the door. Dallas complained about having to make so many stops so Soda just settled with facing Darry once he asked if 4 drunk teenagers could spend the night in their living room.

"You were supposed to be home two hours ago Soda." Darry wasn't yelling but his voice was stern.

Soda frowned, "We ran into a little problem." He turned his head and looked at Steve trying to drag Sara up the rest of the stairs.

"Come on Sara, you got two feet for a reason." Two-Bit grinned and dodged the two of them, plopping himself on the couch with a beer still in hand.

Michael realized the situation and headed out to the porch to carry Sara inside. Two-Bit moved to the end of the couch and let Sara's legs lie in his lap. She was holding her stomach and Steve worried she was going to throw up again. "Here." He gently tossed a plastic bowl at her and she gave him a weak smile.

Darry looked at her sympathetically and Soda decided he was off the hook. "So you all staying here tonight?"

Dallas shrugged, "Mine as well."

Darry nodded and Michael stood up, "I'll lay out some blankets." Three days left until he went to camp and he was just starting to fit in.

**XXX**

"I'd tell you you could always go home, Sara, but I'm guessing your answer would be no."

Sara shrugged at Michael lightly as he walked her to work, "My head is pounding." It hadn't occurred to her as she kept reaching for more shots that she had work the next day, and school the day after that.

"You need more aspirin?"

She shook her head, "Darry set some out for us before he left this morning."

Michael nodded and waited a moment before continuing the conversation, "So about what I was saying." His last word dragged on as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I still feel like this is where I'm supposed to be, Michael." He had called her with the same proposal multiple times.

He smirked, "I kinda figured you'd say that." He paused again, "I'd say that maybe it'd be better back in New York but Dad's not any better off right now than Mom."

"They were just one match made in Heaven, huh?"

He grinned again, "You look nice sis. All grown up and shit."

"You too." Her eyes grew sad as she examined him closer. They were nearing the grocery store so there wasn't enough time for some big emotional conversation, although she doubted there would have been one either way.

They were in-front of the door now and Michael stepped in-front of her for a moment. "Before I go, I need a little clarification on something."

She cocked an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

"I'm kinda confused about which one you've got your eyes on. I've narrowed it down to that Soda kid or Steve though."

Sara smirked, "Oh, is that so?"

He nodded, "So which one is it?"

She thought for a minute about the question proposed to her, "I'll have to get back to you on that." She sent him a wink and headed inside for her shift.

**XXX**

Steve was waiting at her locker when she got out of ELA. "You up for the Dingo?"

She shrugged and gestured for him to move so she could put her books in, "Sure."

Two-Bit was heading closer with Johnny and Ponyboy on either side of him. "Am I the only one feeling like there's something off here?" Two-Bit approached them with a smile.

"Dal's suspended." Pony reminded him as if he didn't catch on to Two-Bit's sarcasm.

Two-Bit played along, "Oh yeah, what he do this time?"

"You know what he did." Johnny piped up and Two-Bit's grin widened, was that sassiness he sensed coming from little ole Johnny?

Dal had gotten suspended the following Friday for going after the newest guy that Sylvia had messed around on him with, nothing new to those who knew them.

"So Miss. Shorty Sara," Two-Bit casually draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked down the hallway. "What you doing about prom? As I assume you're not gonna take Shepard back as a date."

She shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Guess I'm not going."

He frowned and removed his arm from her shoulder to give her a mock look of astonishment. "You have to go, we can't be missing one of our Fantastic 6."

She rolled her eyes, "Dally ain't going." She turned to look at Johnny and Ponyboy, "What about you two?"

Ponyboy shook his head, "Darry said I still got another year." Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally were all a year ahead of Pony, Johnny, and Sara but it was more then likely that Sara and Pony were graduating a year early.

She nodded and cocked an eyebrow at Johnny, "How 'bout you Johnnycake?"

"He ain't going." Ponyboy answered for him.

Sara looked back to Two-Bit, "We just got down to the Fantastic 3, Two-Bit."

"So now you have to go, Stevie and I can't be showing up there without anyone else by our sides."

"You'll have your dates."

Steve spoke up then, "I ain't going either, man."

Two-Bit's face showed genuine sadness now, "What do you mean you ain't going? What about what's-her-face?"

Sara smiled, "Caroline."

Two-Bit nodded, "Yeah, her."

Steve shook his head, "We ain't together."

It was Sara's turn to look surprised, "Since when?"

"Since she got pissed at me for being at Buck's the other night."

"She trying to get you whipped Stevie?"

Steve gave Sara another death glare but she could tell that he wanted to smirk.

"So y'all are gonna leave Kathy and I all by our lonesomes?" Kathy was the latest broad that Two-Bit was sporting, although the gang still couldn't figure out why she wasn't a blonde.

Ponyboy opened the door for Sara and she smiled, "Soda rubbing off on you?"

He blushed and slid in next to her. Steve pulled out of the parking lot but Sara was already prepared, keeping a tight grasp on the door handle.

"Why don't you two go together?" Two-Bit glanced at her out of the rear-view mirror.

"Who?" Steve snickered at Two-Bit's suggestion but Two-Bit was unfazed, "You and Sara."

They shook their heads in unison. "I said I'm not going Two-Bit."

Sara searched for an excuse to match Steve's. "I don't have a dress or anything."

Two-Bit shrugged, "So what? It ain't 'til Friday."

"I said no." Steve laid the answer out flat.

* * *

**So I know this chapter is sort-of boring but it's just a bridge to the next chapter. I won't be able to post chapters as frequently now because my winter break is over but I'm going to have one up at least once a week. I hope you all enjoyed either-way, please leave me a review so I know how I'm doing! I'm really hoping for some feedback on this story at the moment 'cause I'm not really sure if people are enjoying it or not, so let me know :) Thanks for being my inspiration!**


	6. The Invite

**I forgot this with the first couple chapters so this applies to those as well. Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

That was the only time that she saw him completely happy, when he was engulfed in a car.

She continued examining him for another few minutes as he seemed undisturbed by her presence.

"Steve?"

It takes him a moment for the cusses to stop slipping his lips after he hits his head on the hood of the car. "What are 'ya doing here?"

She grinned and pulled herself on one of the tables in the dusty garage. "Don't worry, I'm not here to talk to you about my relationship problems again."

Steve nods satisfactorily, "Good."

She debated about asking him about his relationship problems but decided against it. He'd been spending an awful lot more time in the garage since Evie left.

"I got off work early," She shrugged, "Thought I'd stop by on my way home."

Steve cocked an eyebrow, "Jimmy home?"

Sara almost blushed at the way he read her, although she figures after 12 years it'd be expected by now. She nodded, "Yeah."

He smirked and gave her a small shrug, "Well you know Kevin don't mind if you stick around." She nodded slightly and he cleared his throat, "Soda should be around here somewhere."

Sara smiled, "I already talked to him."

Steve seemed satisfied with the conversation as he put his head back under the hood. It wasn't a rare occasion for her to be there admiring his work.

He was much more cautious as he looked up again the second time at the ring of Sara's voice.

"How come you don't wanna take me to prom?"

Steve let out a sigh and turned around to lean on the car, grabbing a cloth out of his belt buckle and dirtying it within a matter of seconds. "Are you saying you want me to take you?" The wheels were slowly turning in his head.

She shrugged, "You really wanna miss your senior prom?"

"I've gone to two others Sara, this one ain't much different." A flash of recognition appeared in his eyes. "Oh, I get it." He pointed an accusing finger at her.

Sara lifted her eyebrow suspiciously, "You get what?"

"This ain't about me. This is about you not having a date to prom." He gave her one of those signature smirks and continued on, "I mean we all know you're probably gonna beat us to the graduation line this year and you still haven't been to a single prom."

Sara rolled her eyes and hopped off the table, wiping any remaining dust off of her jeans. "I could easily get a date, Steve." She began towards the door and stopped slightly at Steve's voice coming from behind her, "So we on for Friday?" She didn't have to turn around to know he was smirking. "You got it sweet-pea." She waited to be out of the garage to grin.

**XXX**

Kathy already had a dress picked out but Sara was sure that Two-Bit had asked her to drag Sara dress shopping in hopes that it would give him more of a chance of getting her out to prom.

She was pretty sure this was the 11th dress (Kathy had a seemingly specific image of what she pictured Sara in). Kathy's sister worked at the prom shop and finished lacing up the dress before opening the door for Kathy to see.

Kathy let out a gasp, "That one's perfect!"

Sara rolled her eyes, she wasn't very good at this girly-girl stuff.

Kathy stood up to spin her around in the dress. It was green, she had no idea why Kathy had picked the one color she owned absolutely nothing of in her entire closest.

The bust was covered in dark green sequins, an olive green ribbon wrapping around her waist underneath. The top layer of the dress was made of a similar green tulle. The color of the dress gradually going from that to a turquoise at the very bottom. There was an intricate peacock design on the layer underneath the tulle, showing through the tulle as if they were actual peacock feathers.

"Green's not my color." Sara stated and Kathy's sister began measuring her waist. "Oh shush, it's perfect."

Sara looked in the mirror closer, the green color brought out her eyes. She shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal of it all, "It's pretty."

Kathy smiled, "That's more like it. Ring it up for us, sis."

**XXX**

Sara casually handed Steve a tie once she opened her locker.

He stood up a little straighter, "What's this?"

"That's the tie you gotta wear, it matches my dress."

He smirked, "Ain't I supposed to get the tie?"

"You would of picked the wrong color."

Steve processed that and decided she was probably right. He reached for his wallet, "How much was it?"

Sara shut her locker and gave him a roll of her eyes, "Oh Stevie, a couple bucks out of my paycheck ain't gonna kill me." He knew that it was rare for her mother to even remember that she had a child she was supposed to supply food and clothing for so anything Sara needed usually came out of her own paycheck from the grocery store.

She closed her locker and held her books close to her chest. Steve asked her if she needed a ride to work and casually slipped a few bucks into her back pocket.

* * *

**Only one review? :/ Well I got this chapter posted for you guys anyway, I hope you enjoyed! The story will be picking up more in the next chapter so I hope you all aren't too bored. Please leave me some reviews on this chapter and the last one so I know I actually have readers! I love you guys! Thanks for keeping me going :)  
**


	7. The Departure

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

Two-Bit was driving them to the camp seining as he was the only one who didn't have a job to go to once they got out of school. It took Sara a while to convince her boss to give her the day off after her unexpected departure last week. Michael said that they didn't need to drive him, they could say goodbye at the house and he'd bum a ride but Sara wasn't having any of it.

Two-Bit gave her a worried look out of the corner of his eye, his attempts at jokes had just been brushed off with a shrug, although they usually would of had her bent over in a fit of laughter.

"How 'ya doing sweetheart?"

"Fine, Two-Bit."

He nodded and let the conversation end. He caught Michael's eyes in the rear-view mirror but Michael just looked down, Two-Bit could tell he was trying real hard to keep it together for Sara.

It was a long drive to the camp but they were only minutes away now. Two-Bit parked the car and nudged Sara with his shoulder as she continued to stare out the window, not realizing that they had reached their destination.

She climbed out of the car obediently and hugged Michael so hard he fell backward into the passenger door. Two-Bit felt out of place as he hitched his thumbs in his jeans and examined the dirt underneath his feet.

Michael wasn't balling but there were a few silent tears falling down his cheeks. Sara gave him a small smile and straightened out her top. She wiped at his cheeks, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna cry." Sara had much too much pride to break down in-front of the two boys, and besides, she wasn't the one being sent off into a death field.

Michael smirked at her and cleared his throat, an attempt at getting himself together. "Don't forget to write, sis."

She nodded, "Every week, I promise."

He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her in for another hug, whispering something into her ear before pulling away. "I love you baby sis." He smiled and his eyes welled up again.

"I love you more." She attempted to lighten the mood.

Michael smiled as he remembered the routine, "I love you most."

Two-Bit handed him his duffel and gave him a sad look, he didn't know the guy much but he knew that he was important to Sara and he knew that one day this could be him being dropped off at a training camp to prepare to be sent off to war. And where the gang stood in society, they felt pity for anyone who got the draft.

"Good luck out there, man."

Michael nodded and stepped a little closer to Two-Bit, "Watch out for her for me, alright?"

Two-Bit was gonna point out that he'd been doing it for the past twelve years but decided against it, "She's in good hands."

"Thanks man, for everything." Two-Bit could tell that that was him showing that he was grateful for those twelve years, and if he never got to say it later on, he wanted to make sure it was said now.

Two-Bit nodded and waited for him to reach the gate before he walked back to Sara, who was feverishly biting her nail as she leaned on the hood of the car. He didn't say anything about the black streaks that were now on her cheeks as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her back to the car, opening the door for her after she stood in-front of it as if she didn't know how.

She wasn't breaking down, but she was crying, and that was more then he'd seen in a while.

**XXX**

It was harder than him just being away in New York, because while he was in New York she always knew where to go if she needed him. It was always guaranteed that he would be there, but now that he was going away to Vietnam, there was no guarantee that she would ever see him again. She started regretting never going to visit him or making more of an effort with phone calls and such. She remembered Mrs. Curtis' words in the back of her head, "You're gonna lose people in life, sweetheart. And no matter how much time you spent with them or how much you loved them, even if you told them so, it will never seem like it was enough." Sara never felt herself missing Rebecca Curtis so much then she did right then, because she knew her own mother wouldn't be waiting with open arms once she got home.

**XXX**

There was a feeling in the bottom of her heart that told her that her father wouldn't pick up, but she dialed the number anyway. She'd done this a total of nine times over the past twelve years, when she felt herself in a situation that she always pictured a father helping with. She waited 'til the seventh ring and hung up the phone. She remembered the gang talking about how if a girl didn't pick up after the seventh ring, they weren't going to. She figured the same rule applied to everyone else.

She was lucky Jimmy wasn't home as she picked up the couple plates sitting on the kitchen counter and threw them at the opposite wall.

Sara knew there was a vase directly behind her but when she turned around to grab it, it was already picked up and in Soda's sturdy hands. He gave her a small smile, "Feel better?" He set the vase on the table gently. It didn't take them too long to figure out that Sara would throw anything in sight if she was upset. They'd seen this occurrence all of 3 times, not including this one.

Sara pulled down her skirt and he noticed her eyes looked slightly less panicky once she noticed his presence. "When did you get here?" Her voice was steady as she reached for the broom, being especially careful in her bare feet.

He shrugged, "About when you picked up the first plate."

Sara nodded and Soda stepped closer to her, grabbing the broom out of her hand. "I got it." He lifted his foot gently to show her that his sneakers were still on and she obliged, walking over to the coffee pot instead. "You want some coffee?"

He wasn't really one for coffee but he could tell that she was looking for something to occupy herself with, "Sure."

A smirk crossed her face and he gave her a confused look as he dumped the shards of glass into the garbage can, "What?"

"I know you hate coffee." Her voice was matter-of-factly and he grinned, that was more the Sara he was used to. Her temper was just as Steve's, there full on and gone like it was never there within a matter of seconds.

She walked the short distance to the fridge and mixed him a glass of chocolate milk. He took it with a smile as she sat down across from him.

"So I heard you're gonna be the star of the prom?"

Sara smiled and stole a sip of his milk as she waited for her coffee to finish. "Where'd you hear that from?"

He shrugged, "I saw the tie at the DX and Two-Bit spilled that you were Stevie's date."

Sara eyed him closely but didn't catch a look of jealousy. She replayed in her head what he had said and rolled her eyes, "He had the tie at the DX?"

Soda smirked and nodded slightly, "Don't worry, I put it in his car for you."

She grinned, "At least one of you has some common sense."

"You get your dress yet?"

She nodded slowly, "You can't see it, if that's what your asking."

Soda frowned and whined like a little kid, causing her smile to reappear. "Well can you at least tell me what color it is?"

"What color is Steve's tie?"

Soda squished his eyebrows together as he thought the question through, "Right." He paused before flashing her one of his signature grins, "'Ya know I might of stayed in school if I knew that you'd be taking one of us to prom."

Sara smiled, "Oh Soda, you know you could've asked me either way."

He realized that then, he didn't have to be a student of Will Roger's to be Sara's date to prom. Well, too late now.

**XXX**

School and work were doing pretty good at keeping her mind off of Michael. Although she hadn't mentioned to anyone the horrifying nightmare she had had the night before. Prom was tomorrow, so she figured Steve would be picking her up from work to discuss times and such.

The red T-bird caused a massive amount of confusion in her head. "Dallas?"

He was leaning on the front of the car smoking a cigarette. "Nice to see you too, doll-face." He flashed her a smirk and she smiled back, she didn't mind Dallas too much, despite some people's opinions of him. They both shared a mutual hate of New York.

"What are 'ya doing here?"

He shrugged and walked around to his side of the car, leaving Sara to get in by herself. Once they were inside he rolled down the windows to feel the crisp Tulsa air.

She didn't take her eyes off of him as she waited for a longer explanation.

"Randle got caught up with something, asked me to pick you up."

She narrowed her eyes, it usually wasn't a good sign when one of the boys got 'caught up with something'. "Caught up with what?"

Dallas phrased his words carefully. "Pony was heading home from a movie after school today, got jumped by a couple of fucking Socs."

Sara's eyes went wide, "Ponyboy? Is he okay?"

Dallas nodded, "He's fine, Soda says he's pretty shaken up but Steve and Two-Bit are taking care of that."

"What are they doing?"

He shrugged, unconcerned, "Going after whatever Soc they see is my guess."

Sara pulled a face, "If Steve gets locked up-"

Dallas cut her short with a smirk as he revved the engine, "Oh trust me sweetheart, Soda already made that pretty damn clear to him. And even with Randle's thick skull I think he got the point."

The rest of the car ride was silent, but she was okay with that, she never minded the quiet around Dallas.

They came to the turn where he had to decide if he was heading toward her house or toward the Curtis' house. "Where to?"

She shrugged lightly, "Pony's." It was the first he heard her call it Pony's instead of Soda's.

* * *

**Well the drama's coming soon guys :P I just wanted to let you all know that not all events in the actual book will happen in this story, or at least not in the same order. I had to change the time of events a little to make it fit to my story. Pony, Johnny, and Dallas will be at the drive-inn's the next day instead of directly following Ponyboy being jumped. Sandy also isn't present in this story and Two-Bit will not be at the drive-inn's with the boys tomorrow. Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews, could you leave me a few more pretty please?**


	8. Prom

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

"You still wanna go right?" Steve was glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he drove her home so she could get ready.

"Of course I do, Stevie." She made it sound so obvious.

He nodded, "I'll pick you up at 6:30." Prom didn't start 'til seven.

She shook her head and made a face, "6, I have to put some make-up on your eye."

He'd tried his best to keep himself in presentable condition but one of the guys in the group of Socs him and Two-Bit had jumped gave him a pretty good black eye. He smirked, "Whatever you say, babe." He leaned over to open her door as they pulled up in-front of her house. "I'll be back at 6."

Kathy was waiting on her porch steps, her dress tossed over her arm in secure plastic and shoes dangling from her hand. "Hey." She smiled and let herself in once she saw Sara approaching.

**XXX**

She was still fairly new at the high heel thing as she staggered down the stairs. He smirked at her and she blushed slightly.

"Well look at little Miss. Shorty Sara." Two-Bit smiled and attempted to peek around her to see Kathy, who wasn't having half as much trouble as she headed down the stairs in her tight pink dress.

Sara cocked an eyebrow and waited for Steve's reaction. He was still taking in all of the things he wasn't used to about her. Her hair was in tight curls and he vaguely wondered how long it took her to get them like that. It was hitting just the top of her shoulders and her eyes sparkled with a dark green eye shadow, matching the sequins on her dress to a point.

He cleared his throat, "You look nice."

Sara hit him on the shoulder and Kathy and Two-Bit both sent him a look. "That's all I get?" She questioned.

Steve smirked again, "Alright, you look better than nice."

That was more than she'd ever gotten from Steve, a grin crossed her lips and she dabbed some concealer underneath his eye. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Don't let me fall." Sara grabbed tightly onto Steve's arm as they reached the porch.

"Didn't plan on it."

**XXX**

Sara was going on about some new book she wanted oh so badly and Steve wasn't really digesting half of what she was saying. Her eyes were sparkling the way they did when she talked about something she loved.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sara stopped short of finishing her sentence.

It wasn't that he didn't completely care about what she was saying, he was just more engulfed in trying not to step on her feet as they moved around the dance floor.

"Yeah." He knew she was an amazing dancer, that's what she loved to do, but she wasn't doing anything but normal steps for his sake.

"Am I really boring you this much with dancing?" It took her a while to get him on the dance floor, but it _was_ prom after all.

Two-Bit injected, "Wanna trade Randle?" He flashed Steve a smile and sent Sara a friendly wink.

Sara gave Steve a hesitant look before walking the short distance to Two-Bit. By the time she finished a couple songs with Two-Bit she decided it'd be best to ditch her shoes.

Steve was trying his hardest to keep her mind off of Michael but he could tell every now and then it kept drifting back. When she laid her head on his shoulder for one of the slow songs he knew this was one of those times.

The crowd was fading and they figured there was only a of couple songs left. "You two up for bowling?" Two-Bit spun Kathy beside them and Sara lifted her head, trying to erase the sad look on her face. She grabbed her shoes back from Steve, "Sure."

**XXX**

He'd lost count of how many times she almost tripped on her dress now that she was without the height of her heels. The game was pretty much down to the two boys as Kathy and Sara giggled and ate cheesy fries. Kathy was yawning and Sara figured it was around two o'clock.

"Y'all going over to Soda's after?" Two-Bit stole a sip of Kathy's coke and Steve pushed Sara over to give himself a seat. He turned to look at her, "Up to you."

Two-Bit pulled Kathy onto his lap and Sara missed Tim for a small moment. She shrugged, "Doesn't matter, my mom didn't even notice I was going to prom."

"How's her boyfriend?" Kathy piped up but Sara could tell that there was another question behind her words, she figured the whole town knew of their previous live in boxing machine.

Sara shrugged, "I reckon he'll be leaving soon."

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and looked around Kathy's shoulder, "Why's that?"

"He had some girl with him when I came home the other day."

She didn't need to add any more details for them to know what she meant. "You didn't tell me that." Steve squinted at her.

She shrugged nonchalantly, it annoyed her sometimes how her business was automatically the gang's business, but she figured that was her own fault to begin with.

Two-Bit dropped off Kathy after Steve whipped him in bowling. She could tell the second they walked in the door that something was wrong. There was a weird vibe going through the air and even though it was a Friday night, there was no music playing.

She set her shoes down next to the couch and examined Darrel, who was staring intensely at his hand.

Two-Bit and Steve felt it too as they remained still in the doorway. Two-Bit looked around and cleared his throat worriedly, "Where, uh, where's Pone?"

Darrel didn't speak and the worst of assumptions floated around in Sara's head. Soda was no where in sight.

"Darry?" She approached him slowly and took a seat close to him on the couch.

He sat still for what felt like an eternity. "I hit him." His voice was steady but the tone was something unfamiliar.

"You hit-" She paused, "You hit Pony?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes still not leaving his hand.

She digested that, "Where is he now?" She fought to keep her voice even.

"He ran out." He looked up and began staring at the wall now. "Soda's looking for him." He turned to look at Steve and Two-Bit, who were gravitating toward the couch now. "You guys didn't hear?"

Steve was in another universe but Two-Bit shook his head slowly.

The silence reappeared.

"They found a dead soc at the park. Johnny and Pony are gone."

It all came together then, the pieces of the puzzle.

She tried her hardest not to scream and pull her hair out, but once she meant Darry's dead eyes, she held him tightly. He was her childhood friend too, but since Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died, she sometimes forgot that he wasn't always so harsh and stern.

Darry didn't cry but he squeezed her tight. She meant Steve's eyes across from her and there was a gnawing voice in the back of her head worrying about Soda.

When she took a step outside for some air, she threw some sticks lying in the backyard.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave me a review pretty please :)**


	9. The News

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

She rarely saw him with a beer but after a few minutes of watching him sip on it in the kitchen, she went in to talk to him.

She didn't know what it felt like to worry about a sibling like this, well at-least not yet she didn't, but she could tell by the look in Soda's eyes that it was killing him. It was a friendly gesture as she sat carefully on his lap and wrapped her arms tightly around him, she just couldn't muster up any words to say to him.

Unlike Darry, Soda broke down and bawled into her chest. She ran her hand threw his hair and rested her head on top of his, kissing his hair softly. He was trying real hard not to squeeze her too tightly because she was so much smaller than he was.

Somehow having Soda cry made the situation that much realer, because staring at the rest of the boys' pale, lifeless, faces wasn't helping much.

She had almost forgotten that she had never changed out of her prom dress as Soda pulled away. He gave her a teary eyed smile, "You look amazing."

She gave him a smile back although she knew that her hair and makeup were probably messed up from her spending the past half an hour running her hands over them.

It was as if by a mutual agreement that everyone gathered around the living room minutes later. The room felt awkwardly quiet without the sound of the TV and the boys' loud laughter. Sara glanced at the dining room table slightly and could swear Pony and Johnny were sitting there playing a card game, she shook the thought away quickly.

"The cops will probably be by in the morning." This was Darry's attempt at getting himself together and taking charge. He didn't have to add on that they hadn't yet figured out what everyone else there already knew. Pony and Johnny had killed that Soc, and now they were on the run.

"Where's Dal?" Two-Bit had noticed the other missing member of the group.

"Probably Buck's, I don't see how he hasn't heard anything yet though." Soda's voice was steadier now.

They all had things they wanted to ask, Steve, Two-Bit, and Sara were completely in the dark on why any of this even happened.

"Should we go look for 'em some more?" Steve's face was showing genuine worry about the kids.

Sara shook her head sympathetically, "They ain't in Tulsa anymore, Stevie." They all knew this statement was true and Two-Bit plopped himself down on the couch, she'd never seen him look so defeated. She grabbed his hand gently and rubbed her thumb back and forth, keeping her eyes plastered to the floor.

"We probably outta take work off tomorrow, for when the-" Darry paused mid-sentence, "For when the cops show up."

Steve nodded, sat down in Darry's chair, and began ringing his hands together, "I'll take Soda's shift down at the DX then, so Kevin don't get his panties in a twist."

Soda nodded in thanks and Two-Bit and Steve stood up in unison. "I'll ask around tomorrow, see if I can find out anything." Two-Bit nodded to Darry and Soda and tried not to look at them with too much pity. He faked a smile for Sara, "See you tomorrow, Shorty-Sara."

She tried to grin back but she could tell her lip was starting to quiver. Steve grabbed his tux jacket off of the arm of the couch and turned to Sara once he recognized the boutonniere pinned to it. "Tonight was fun." He shrugged, "While it lasted."

She gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks for tonight, Stevie."

He smirked at her as he walked out the door and his smirk almost made her feel at home, before she remembered that their 'home' just came crashing down in a matter of a night.

Darry broke the silence as he stood up and gave Soda's shoulder a squeeze. "Try to get some rest, kiddo." He turned toward Sara and she couldn't quite register the look he gave her. Pity? Embarrassment? "You know you're welcome to stay, honey."

Soda shrugged after Darry shut his door. "I guess it's just you and me, huh?" He tried again with the sad smile thing. "You staying?"

She felt like she had a responsibility to say yes, they'd never leave her alone in a situation like this if the tables were turned. She gave him a small nod and attempted to wipe her sweaty hands on her dress, but the material wasn't very absorbent.

Soda opened the door to his room and she watched him pause slightly in-front of Ponyboy's stack of books. He returned with a t-shirt that could fit her for a dress.

Once she locked the bathroom door behind her, she let a few tears slip. She felt a small cringe of guilt at all of the times she had turned down a chance to go to the movies with Ponyboy and Johnny. As she walked out of the bathroom and threw the dress over the back of the couch she couldn't help but feel like Dally had something to do with all of this, she wasn't sure how or why, but he would be here right now if he wasn't busy feeling guilty for something.

**XXX**

Sara was sitting at the far end of the couch as she watched Soda down another beer. The most she had ever seen him drink was two, and that was only for the looks when they were out at Buck's or a party somewhere. Soda didn't need beer to be happy, he was happy just by living, but as she counted the fifth empty bottle piling up on the coffee table she began to worry.

He was going back and forth between rambling on about how much he missed his parents and how he couldn't believe that Pony and Johnny could ever hurt somebody. She felt so bad for him but couldn't do anything but sit there and listen, although she was pretty sure that he forgot she was even there about two beers ago.

Soda reached for another beer, the last one in the case, and Sara leaned forward to stop him. "Soda," She gave him a warning and he backed off.

She watched him look her up and down but couldn't bring herself to point it out.

"Sara?" He squinted at her and she could tell that his vision was blurred.

"What, baby?" She cocked an eyebrow once she didn't get a response and Soda leaned into her, kissing her softly. She knew it was a long time coming but after going with it for a minute or two, she pushed him away. It took her a moment to catch her breath, "You're not thinking straight Soda, let's just go to bed, honey."

He frowned at her, "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head and sighed at him. She gave him another kiss but pulled away quicker this time, not wanting to be a tease. "This ain't right Soda, not right now."

Sara watched it register in his eyes and he began crying again. It wasn't like the first time though, this one she could handle more. Now he was just drunk and upset, although she was pretty sure he didn't even remember anymore why he was upset, he was damn good at blocking things out. But when she pulled his head onto her shoulder she watched him look into his bedroom and then the sobs came harder, because now, he remembered.

* * *

**Hey guys! I was wondering if you could do me a small favor. Just leave me a little (or long) review and let me know how I'm writing the characters so far please? The main ones I'm wondering about are Sara, Soda, and Steve, but I'd love to hear about the rest of them as well :) How do you all think I'm doing with staying true to S. E. Hinton's vision and characters? And of course, how are you liking my own character, Sara? Thank you all, I hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review pretty please :)**


	10. Don't Tell

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

Sara was bringing in the clothes off of the clothes line while Soda was asleep on the couch. Darry got one look at her and could tell she hadn't slept much that night, if at all.

"The police are on their way." Her voice sounded distant as she dropped the clothes on the loveseat and began folding. Darry didn't respond and she continued, "They called about ten minutes ago, said they'd be here in about an hour."

He looked around the house and could tell that she had done some cleaning up. She picked up the piles of clothes and neatly set one in Soda's dresser before returning. "There's pancakes on the counter, you outta get in the shower. I'll wake Soda."

Darry nodded slowly and headed into the bathroom. If he counted his blessings, Sara would definitely be one of them.

**XXX**

Sara spent her day at the supermarket, since she had the most hours on the weekend. Steve was waiting outside when she checked herself out and locked up. She looked at his eyes quickly and noticed how tired he looked, for a split second she thought it was because of him taking Soda's shift but then she realized it wasn't just tiredness, it was pure worry.

"Hey." It was a weak greeting but she smiled at him anyway. She hated the look in his eyes right then, this didn't feel like their life and it hurt her even more to know that it was.

"You heard from Dal?"

He shook his head, "You going to the Curtis'?"

She thought about it quickly before shaking her head, "Can you drop me off at Buck's?"

Now he just looked pissed off. "What the hell for?"

"I just wanna talk to Dal." Sara felt the need to clarify herself, "It's Saturday, chances are he's gonna be there."

Steve's shoulders dropped as the tenseness fell from his body, "Alright." He sounded just as defeated as Two-Bit had just last night. She wanted to hug him but she figured he'd just push her away and tell her to stop being so damn emotional.

**XXX**

Dallas jumped when Sara slammed the door shut.

She had an accusing look in her eyes. "Dallas," She was warning him not to beat around the bush.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I'm busy."

She examined him laying in the bed at Buck's with only his jeans on and rolled her eyes. "Where'd you get that shiner?" His cheek was dark purple and she knew damn well that it wasn't like that the last time she saw him.

He shrugged, "We all knew the first people they were gonna haul in when they found that dead Soc was Shepard and I."

Sara thought about asking him if Tim was okay but changed her mind quickly, that wasn't why she was here. The excuse seemed reasonable so she let it go, "Where are they, Dallas?"

Dallas was doing pretty good at playing the innocent, "You got as much of an idea of where they are as I do, princess."

She squinted her eyes, "I already heard them talking downstairs, Dal. Pony and Johnny came here last night." Dallas just gave her a blank stare. "Came here to see _you_."

He shook his head and lit up a cigarette, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, doll-face."

She knew Dallas wouldn't give them up for shit but it made her feel a little better knowing that Dallas knew where they were, he'd keep them safe. "I know you hid them somewhere." Her eyes became a little more sincere as she stepped closer to the bed, "Keep them safe, Dallas."

He nodded approvingly, that was the reassurance she needed. She turned for the door and Dallas' voice came calling after her, "Texas."

She spun back around to look at him better. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Texas, babe. They're in Texas."

She knew he was lying, but if that was the story he was telling Darry and Soda to keep their minds at ease, she'd go with it.

**XXX**

If the boys didn't already know that Sara ate pickles when she was nervous, they would think she was pregnant.

She had the whole jar in her hand and had been eating them like they were chips for the past hour. The cops had come by shortly after she left for work. They knew it was Johnny and Pony that killed the Soc but they also believed that Soda and Darry had no idea where they were.

Steve pulled her into the kitchen not to soon after she arrived in the house.

"Did you talk to Dal?"

She nodded but said nothing. He urged on as he lifted an eyebrow, "Well?"

Sara tried hard not to meet his eyes, "Texas. He said they're in Texas."

Steve let out a relieved sigh and she knew that she had lied well enough, he believed her.

"Texas." He nodded as if he were convincing himself that it were true.

Darry distracted him as his voice showed up beside them. "Where'd all the beer go?"

Sara doubted he needed any but when she sent Steve a worried look, he caught on quickly. "Two-Bit and I drank a few bottles."

Two-Bit went along as he sat on the couch in the living room. "We'll buy you some more if you want."

Darry looked at each of them with a parent-type look. He knew they were pulling something over on him but he couldn't quite tell what it was. He let it slide as he shut the fridge and settled for a glass of water instead.

Soda was lying in bed with Ponyboy's pillow close to his chest. Sara walked in with a cup of hot chocolate. Mrs. Curtis had taught her the recipe a while back but she still knew it wasn't the same.

He smiled at the swirl of whip cream towering the cup and sat up in the bed. She knew it'd been a while since he last cried but his cheeks were still puffy.

He hadn't said anything about last night and she figured he was too drunk to even remember.

Sara handed the cup over and cuddled into him. He wrapped his arm around her out of habit.

The room was quiet besides the sound of Soda's sips every now and then.

He looked down at her to make sure she wasn't sleeping before he spoke, "I ain't crazy 'ya know."

Sara sat up straighter so she had a better look at his face. "What do you mean?"

"I meant to kiss you last night." He shrugged, "I guess it was kinda bad timing, but that's on me for not doing it sooner." He kept his eyes straight ahead but took a moment to glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

Sara was distracting herself with wrapping the blanket around her legs and he grabbed her hand to make her stop. He'd learned by now that every girl had that one thing about themselves that they absolutely hated. For Sara, it was her legs. He'd figured this out the first summer they went swimming. She didn't wait a minute after getting out of the water before tightly wrapping a towel around her legs.

"They look like tree stumps." They really didn't. Sure she was short, but she wasn't unproportional. And despite the fact that he never saw her without food, she certainly wasn't fat.

"Don't change the subject." He flashed her a sincere smile before pointing out, "They don't though."

She shrugged in defeat, "Whatever."

She was playing with the blanket again and he leaned over to kiss her. It wasn't as urgent as the kiss yesterday, it was gentle. When he pulled away he made sure her eyes were closed. Dallas had told him one time that Sylvia never closed her eyes when he kissed her, and he didn't want a girl like that.

A blush crept up her cheeks and a memory of the 4 year old Sara suddenly flashed through his head. He smiled at the thought, twelve years sure was a long time. "I ain't drunk this time." He pointed out.

Sara laughed hesitantly and he began to feel bad for putting her in that position last night.

"I'm sorry about last night." He stopped again. "I shouldn't of done that."

She met his eyes then, "What? Get drunk? Or try and get me in bed while you were drunk and I was feeling bad for you?"

Soda could see in her eyes that she was only kidding but he blushed anyway.

She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him again. "Don't tell anyone. Not yet." She warned.

He nodded and gently pushed her down onto the bed. Sure he always liked Sara, but he couldn't help but feel like he was only doing this because the thought of Ponyboy was still nagging at him in the back of his head.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I started a new story called 'Fire & Ice' and would really appreciate it if you all checked it out :) Leave me some more amazing reviews please! Thank you all for being my inspiration :)**


	11. Texas

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

Soda was sitting at the dining room table, scrawling something on a piece of paper. Sara passed by him as curiosity got the best of her and read Pony's name at the top of the page. She tried not to cry but walked into the kitchen when she felt the tears start to fall. The last thing Soda needed was to see her break down.

She heard Darry set down his tool belt and was relieved that she was off of babysitting Soda duty. It was sort of an unspoken agreement since the boys had been gone that if Soda or Darry were gonna be home alone, one of them would be there to keep them company. Steve was with Soda all day yesterday, even after his own shift was over at the DX, so tonight was Sara's turn.

"There's a casserole in the oven." Sara wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt and headed for the door. Soda didn't seem to realize that she was leaving as he kept his pencil firmly in hand but Darry gave her a curious look as if to ask her if something happened. She smiled at him and grabbed her jacket off of the couch. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"When 'ya coming over?" Darry looked unnormally tired.

"Probably once I get off work, call me if you need anything though." Sara had had to stop by once she got off of work yesterday to replenish the basic things they were lacking in the household. Milk, bread, eggs, and they were pretty short on soap too.

Darry gave her one of those sincere 'thank you's' and she nodded and hopped down the steps.

When she felt herself run into someone as she tried to cross the street, she found herself reaching for the switchblade that Two-Bit had given her about a year back, but then she remembered she was right in-front of Soda's, and she wasn't wearing jeans anyway.

Steve put his hands firmly on her shoulders as he could tell that he had frightened her. She knew that Two-Bit had gotten jumped last night, and Steve had made it very clear to her that she was not to walk the streets by herself. The jumpings were going out of control, and the Socs seemed to be lacking their usual normalcy of staying away from girls, even greaser girls.

He tried to smile at her but it seemed too forced. "Where 'ya going?"

"Home, Darry just got back."

He nodded but she could tell that more was coming, "Something happen with you and Soda?"

She shook her head and it occurred to her that he probably saw the streaks of mascara on her cheeks. Never once in her life had she cried in-front of Steve Randle, not even when they were four and he would bully the crap out of her.

Steve nodded at her again as he processed the whole situation. He surprised even himself when he opened his arms up to her but he never once expected her to enter them.

He felt her small body shaking as she wept into his chest, probably ruining his clean white shirt. He held her firmly in place as her knees were shaking way too much for his liking.

He hadn't realized until then that she hadn't cried in-front of them before, hell even Soda let a few tears slip that night. But that was different, Pony was his blood brother, and the loss of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis wasn't too long ago for the pain to have subsided much.

When he felt her start to lift her head off of his chest he removed his arms from around her waist and cleared his throat awkwardly. She stepped back a little and wiped at her face. She gave him a teary-eyed smile and quietly apologized.

He shrugged and hitched his thumbs in his pockets. "At least I ain't the type to start freaking out when a girl starts crying." He was trying to lighten the mood and Sara smiled again. "You need a ride home?"

She nodded, even though he had just gotten there. The chances that he was gonna watch her walk herself home were slim to none to begin with.

He wiped at her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Sara shuffled on her feet as the touch felt awkward, seining she'd been kissing his best friend again not even two hours ago.

When he started the car he sent her a sideways glance and a smirk, "And don't think that I didn't notice that you were about to walk home."

Sara blushed and Steve grinned at her, "But I guess since I showed up in time, we'll let that slide."

She knew that the real reason he was letting it slide was because she was just bawling her eyes out but she nodded anyway. "That's so kind of you." She flashed him a wink and he started down the street toward her house.

**XXX**

Every single piece of paper she'd gotten back from her teachers since Pony and Johnny took off were failing. The highest grade she'd gotten so far was a 62%, and that's only because she copied off of part of Steve's in math class.

All the teachers put together why though, even they knew enough to know that Sara was just as much a part of the gang as the rest of them were.

Mr. Jenkins, her science teacher, was the only one who dared to bring it up. She should have seen it coming when he asked her to stay after class.

"Now, Miss. Gray, I do realize that there are some other," He paused as he thought out how to phase it, "Situations, going on at the moment, but you've always been a good student before and I'd hate to see you start slacking now."

Sara just stared at him, wondering what was coming next. "I've been telling you all for weeks that this test coming up was a pretty big deal and let's face it Sara, you and I both know that you bombed it."

Sara sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "What did I get?"

He pushed his glasses up and looked down at his desk, examining the test, "16%." Sara accepted it with a nod and Mr. Jenkins gave her a look of sympathy, "I know you were planning on an early graduation but at the moment, you're failing this quarter. Now, you still have one more quarter to straighten it all out and I'd be willing to overlook this one if you get your grades back to there usual selves."

She needed a recommendation from each of her teachers in order to graduate a year ahead and she knew that some of her teachers wouldn't be as sympathetic as Mr. Jenkins. "Thank you." She nodded solemnly and started for the door. She heard Mr. Jenkins begin to say something so she stopped short, but when she turned around to look at him, he just gave her a sad smile.

**XXX**

Everyone was at the house, except for Darry, who was still at work. Sara was bringing in a baked chicken and mashed potatoes from the kitchen while Two-Bit was setting the table. "Should I set a place for Darry?"

Sara nodded, "Of course."

It was if on cue that the red pickup truck pulled up outside. Sara counted the plates quickly and realized that Two-Bit had set two too many. She picked them up fast enough for Soda not to notice and handed them to Steve behind her back. He did the math as well and brought them into the kitchen. Two-Bit frowned at Sara and she waved off his apology, she'd done the same exact thing the night before.

Steve returned from the kitchen with the bowl of peas that she forgot to grab and set them on the table. Sara called over Soda and Dallas just as Darry walked in the door.

She smiled at him but his eyes looked furious. He ignored her completely and began walking toward Dallas. There was too much purpose in his step and Sara stepped forward, but she was on the other side of the room and didn't move fast enough. Darry sent a punch straight into Dallas's jaw and Dally caught himself on the arm of the couch. She was sure that Dallas was seeing stars, she knew that Steve was when Darry set him straight on the fact that he was not 'all brawn and no brains'.

"Where are they, Dallas?" Darry growled. He had Dallas by the collar and his fist was clenched in-front of his face, ready to swing again.

She'd never seen this look on his face, and to be honest, it was scaring her. She went to step forward again but Steve had her by the arm, casually pushing her behind his back. She wanted to be sure that he wouldn't turn on any of the other boys if they tried to stop him but she wasn't.

Soda was staring at him from where he was standing in the middle of the dining room, he hadn't even made it to the table yet. Two-Bit was close to Steve's side and Sara was trying to see around them.

Dally rubbed at his face, "Where's who?"

She contemplated that he was playing dumb but then she remembered how hard Darry had hit him.

Darry tightened his grip on Dally's collar. "You do realize that that's my Goddamn brother, right, Dallas?"

Dally nodded and tried to push Darry off of him. "They're in Texas, man. Ask Sara, they're in Texas."

She hated that he had brought her into this, because she knew that they in fact, were not in Texas.

Darry threw him down onto the coffee table and the old thing crumbled. "You ain't stupid Dallas, I know damn well that you wouldn't go around telling the whole Goddamn world where they're at." He stared at him intently, "So I'm gonna ask you one more time Dallas, where the _hell_ is my brother?"

"Safe."

Darry sent another punch in Dally's gut at his response and Two-Bit and Steve moved forward. They knew all too well that Dal wasn't gonna give those boys up and Darry beating the shit out of him wasn't gonna help much.

**XXX**

Word had finally gotten around that Pony and Johnny had stopped by Buck's and talked to Dally the night they went missing. And Darry wasn't stupid, he put the pieces together.

Two-Bit was sitting beside Sara as she put the pieces of the coffee table into a garbage bag. Dallas had split once Two-Bit and Steve had gotten Darry off of him and Soda had brought Darry to go get ice cream or something. He wasn't a little kid, but it was the only thing Soda could think of to get Darry's mind off things.

Steve was putting away the food, as no one seemed to keen on eating after the whole occurrence.

Sara processed what Two-Bit was going on and on about as he sat next to her and she dropped the bag down and frowned at him, "You ain't going to Texas, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit's voice sounded nervous. He was going crazy not being able to help, they all were. "That's where Dal said they were, ain't it?"

Sara sighed, "He told the damn fuzz that that's where they were too. Dally ain't stupid, Two-Bit. It's just a cover story."

Two-Bit sighed in defeat and leaned back on the couch, burying his face in his hands. "Then why would he tell us that that's where they are?"

Sara knew that in some weird way he was protecting them, all of them. When the boys came back, which they would eventually have to, Dallas would be locked up for harboring fugitives. And if any of the rest of the gang knew where they truly were, they would be charged with the same thing.

She shrugged and tied the garbage bag shut. "'Cause we're family." Two-Bit looked overly confused but Sara ruffled his hair and brought the garbage outside.

* * *

**No reviews guys? Well I hope you like this chapter some more and leave me a few :)** **I just need to know that I have people reading! I hope you enjoyed, review please! :)**


	12. Home

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

It wasn't going unnoticed to Sara that Steve kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

She finally sighed and held her books closer to her chest. "What?" He was walking unnormally slow out of the school, usually they were the first ones out, but the halls were almost empty and they were only half way down the hallway.

He stopped looking so intently once she moved her books so that he could no longer see the papers lying on top. "You having trouble with math again?"

Steve and Pony were the only two in the gang who knew how much Sara had struggled with algebra last year. They had both tried their best at helping her but at the end of the year, she was sure she was going to fail. Her teacher took pity on her though and passed her with a 70%. Of course, that didn't fly with the principal and his previous discussions with Sara about her possibly graduating early. But once the school was being hammered with phone calls from parents asking why the hell their straight A student was receiving barely 50's in that class, the principal caught on that it was more the teacher's fault than the students and had decided to look past that year of math for Sara. But he had also made it very clear that she better pass geometry with flying colors.

She shrugged, "I ain't doing so good in any of my classes lately."

Steve frowned, "I thought you had this early graduation thing in the bag?"

"Another year won't hurt anything."

Out of all the years he knew Sara, he'd never once seen her slack with her school work. Even if she didn't understand something, she worked her ass off to know enough to pass the test. She was gonna go to college, she was gonna set an example, she'd been rubbing those facts in his face since she was 10. "Hey," She flinched when he grabbed her arm and he dropped it immediately. "Don't start slacking now, you've worked too damn hard for that."

Sara didn't seem concerned and he smirked at her, "_I've_ worked too damn hard for that."

She smiled then, "How so?"

Steve turned away from her and began walking down the hall again. "Don't think I haven't forgotten all the night's I was up 'til 12 trying to help you with your damn math homework."

She nodded, "I haven't forgotten."

Steve didn't have to ask her if her new habits with her school work were because of Pony and Johnny, he knew they were. Hell, he'd never skipped so much in his whole life as he did the past couple days.

"Hey," Sara sounded surprised, "Where's Dal?"

Steve shrugged, "Ain't seen him since last night."

Sara knew that it was much more than coincidence that Dallas had disappeared the exact day that Pony and Johnny had been gone for 3 days. Things were winding down with the cops, but definitely not with the Socs. There was no doubt in Sara's mind that there was going to be a rumble soon, she'd overheard Tim Shepard and Co. discussing it just yesterday. The Socs were moving in, fast, and everyone on the East side was in agreement that something had to be done about it.

**XXX**

Sara was never one for nail biting but as she was waiting for the call from Soda, she just couldn't help herself. The boys were back, all three of them, but there'd been rumors flying since the ambulances pulled into Tulsa that something bad had went down.

Despite how bad she had wanted to go with Soda and Darry to the hospital, Steve and Two-Bit calmly said they would wait at the house, and she knew they were doing the right thing by not intruding. Soda had promised her that he'd call the second they got news on the rest of the boys.

Steve and Two-Bit were attempting a game of poker, and it didn't phase Steve when she cussed at him for even thinking of doing such a thing while the rest of the gang was at the hospital, possibly hurt. Two-Bit looked somewhat hurt though and she had frowned and apologized, they all had their own ways of coping. Steve and Two-Bit liked to avoid the situation completely until they were forced to deal with it and Sara sat there practically tearing herself apart thinking of all the horrible possibilities.

The phone rang and Sara gave Steve a pleading look, she wasn't sure if she was in the proper frame of mind to get any bad news. Steve nodded his head at her and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

She gave him an admiring look at how calm he sounded and waited for him to hang up the phone. Even with how close she was standing to him in attempt to listen to the conversation, she hadn't heard any specific details.

"Well?" She was giving him a worried look as she cocked an eyebrow. Two-Bit stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, he noticed Steve's hesitation.

"They're alive."

They both let out a sigh that they didn't know they were holding and Sara waited a moment before asking him for more information.

"There was a fire, at the church they were hiding out in."

"In Texas?" Two-Bit wasn't surprised when Steve said no, Sara had done a pretty good job of convincing him that Dallas was lying and had no intention of telling them where Pony and Johnny really were.

"Pony's okay. Dal burnt his arm pretty bad though."

Sara squinted at him and began wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt. "What about Johnny?"

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he paced back and forth a few times before stopping in-front of her. "He broke his back Sara, burned real bad too, the docs-" He stopped mid-sentence and Sara grabbed hold of his arm, needing to know the rest. He met her eyes, "He's real bad off, Sara. The docs don't know if he's gonna make it."

He let Sara slide down to the floor and cradle her head in her hands because he wasn't sure what he could say to make her feel better.

"Soda and Dar had to talk to the cops and everything, they'll be home soon though."

"They bringing the kid?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, Two-Bit. They're bringing the kid."

Two-Bit nodded and let the conversation end as they both sunk back into their chairs. They didn't dare to pick back up the cards again though, not with the way they were all staring at the floor.

**XXX**

Sara was digging through her purse for something when they heard the truck pull up outside. Steve smirked at the book she pulled out, he knew it was for Pony.

Sara almost knocked him over with how fast she ran to him. Soda was grinning at her and Darry let a smile slip too as she handed him the book. "You haven't read this yet, right? I saw it at the store the other day and was pretty sure I heard you say something about it before." The words came out in a rush and Pony took a second to digest them.

He smiled at her, "No, I haven't read it yet. Thanks Sara."

She nodded and hugged him again, ruffling his hair. "Don't scare me like that again, Pone, or I'll be like Darry and tell you I'm gonna skin 'ya." She looked at Darry as she said that and smiled at the relief obvious in both his and Soda's smiles.

Two-Bit and Steve gave their greetings to Pony and Darry gave Two-Bit a warning look as he picked Pony up and spun him around. Sara and Soda both shared a grin at Steve's genuine concern for Pony. Hell, he even gave the kid a hug.

It was as if the realization hit them all at the same time as they noticed there was still two people missing from the group. Sara's face went grim and Soda wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

She didn't quite catch what he said as she noticed Steve watching them. A blush crept up her cheeks and she backed away. Soda cocked an eyebrow at her in surprise and confusion. She knew it was normal for any of the boys to wrap their arm around her but Sara and Soda both knew that this time was different.

"Y'all hungry?" Two-Bit noticed the awkwardness floating in the air.

They all nodded and Two-Bit smiled, "I'll go get us some Dairy Queen." Darry began reaching in his pocket and Two-Bit shook his head as he shrugged on his jacket, "My treat."

Darry nodded and put his wallet back. It was now completely obvious of what a good mood he was in, it was a pretty rare occasion for him to let one of the guys pay for something. Darry knew that all of them worked for their money and didn't like taking anything from them. Although technically, Two-Bit earned his money another way.

"I'll go with you." Sara stepped forward and Two-Bit nodded. "Can I drive?" She gave him those Bambi eyes of hers and Two-Bit smiled, "I think you're trying to take advantage of my good mood, Shorty-Sara."

She shrugged as a smile played on her lips, "Maybe."

Two-Bit nodded as they waved their goodbyes. Sara was sitting in the driver's seat when she remembered something. She blushed at Two-Bit and ran back inside the house.

Soda cocked an eyebrow at her, "Change your mind?"

Steve smirked and tossed her Two-Bit's keys off of the coffee table. "Thanks Stevie."

He nodded at her as the smirk remained on his lips. He knew that girl all too well.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter :) They made my day! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave me some more wonderful reviews :P** **You guys are my inspiration.**


	13. Liar

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

Sara was following him around his room with a desperate look on her face. "Soda, please."

Soda sighed and pulled a shirt over his head, "Babe, it's gonna be fine."

"You don't know that."

"We're better fighters than them, Sara. We all always come home, you know that."

"Someone _died_, Soda. One of them, they ain't gonna let that go easily."

Soda opened his bedroom door and headed into the living room. "It's skin on skin, it's gonna be fine."

"So they say."

Soda stopped debating with her and she turned to Pony, who was sitting at the dining room table. "What about you Pony? Are you fighting?"

Two-Bit was sitting next to him, "Of course he's fighting."

Sara sighed. They were all rushing around the house and none of them were paying her much attention. "Darry, you can't let him fight."

"I'm fine, Sara." Ponyboy sent her a look that told her to drop it before she talked Darry into changing his mind.

"Sara, stop fussing."

Sara half expected Soda to be the one behind her but recognized Steve's voice.

"I don't like this Steve, I don't like this one bit."

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing everyone else is saying. It's gonna be fine, trust me."

For the first time in her life she could honestly say that she did not trust Steve Randle.

**XXX**

Sara already had the first aid kit spread out across the table when the four boys walked in. She suddenly got a worried look on her face, "Where's Pony?"

"With Dal." Soda sat down on the couch and wiped at the cut on his lip. Sara went to move over to him before Two-Bit and Steve walked in the door, they were in much worse shape.

Darry helped Steve stretch out next to Soda and Sara already knew that he had some broken ribs. "Dal was at the rumble?"

Steve grimaced, "We all knew he wasn't gonna miss it for shit."

Sara nodded and grabbed some gauze. "You alright, Superman?"

Darrel nodded and she handed the gauze over, "Patch Steve up for me?"

Darry obliged and Sara leaned down on her knees in-front of Two-Bit, examining his hand. "Jesus Christ, Two-Bit."

He smirked at her slightly and she pulled out a needle and thread.

"It needs stitches?"

Sara nodded, "Of course it needs stitches. Have you looked at it?" She looked up at his cheek and frowned, "That probably does too." To Two-Bit's surprise, her hand was steady as she pulled the thread through his skin. He felt a little bad about all the times that Sara had had to patch them up after a fight, but he figured it was good practice for her wanting to be a nurse and she mustn't mind too much or she'd tell them to fuck off.

"Soda," Soda looked at her as he rubbed his knuckles. She didn't make eye contact as she continued working on Two-Bit's hand. "Put a band-aid on Darry's forehead will 'ya?"

Soda did as he was told and Sara finished with Two-Bit's hand. "How'd this happen anyway?"

"Busted it on a Soc's head."

Sara suddenly smirked, "Speaking of which, did y'all win?"

That seemed to lighten the mood a little and Two-Bit grinned, "Sure did."

She heard Steve's groggy voice coming from the couch, "Those fuckers couldn't have ran any faster."

"Anyone hurt bad?"

Two-Bit shook his head at her as she finished taping up his cheek. "You're good."

"Thanks, doll."

She dropped some aspirins into all of the boys' hands and they swallowed them dry.

Ponyboy came bursting through the door then with a panicked look on his face. Darry dropped the paper he was reading and Steve paused from lighting his cigarette. "Where have you been?"

Sara frowned at Darry and he got a worried look on his face, "Ponyboy, what's the matter?"

Sara felt herself blank out once Ponyboy mentioned Johnny being dead. She opened her eyes again as she felt Pony almost trip over her while he backed away from Darry. The phone began ringing and Darry paused before stepping away from Pony.

Everyone was on their feet the moment he hung up the phone and told them what was going on.

The biggest thing running through Sara's head as she struggled to keep up with the boys was that Steve had lied.

**XXX**

Pony was yelling as Dallas grabbed something out of his jeans. She could swear it was a heater but at the same time hoped that Dallas wasn't that stupid.

"It's not loaded!" That's what he was saying, so Pony knew about the gun?

Everyone was yelling. Trying to convince the fuzz that it wasn't loaded and that Dallas was just a kid. She heard a faint ringing in her ears and realized that she was yelling along with everyone else.

The gunshot echoed anyway and out of the corner of her eye she watched Steve stumble forward, being stopped by Soda's arms firm on his shoulders. Soda whispered something and Sara suddenly felt her feet moving forward. There were police surrounding Dallas but she had a feeling that no ambulance was being called.

She dropped to her knees and felt Dallas's warm blood seep into her clothing. She grabbed his shirt in her hands but no tears fell, "How could you be so stupid?"

A cop was pulling her away now and the sight of her red hands honestly scared the crap out of her. "You killed him!" She was swinging at the cop now but knew that her blows were doing nothing.

"You can't be here." He seemed so calm and the anger boiled up inside of her as she knew that he was in no way affected by the fact that he just shot their friend. Hell, he's probably even gonna brag about it to his buddies later. Dallas knew every cop in Tulsa and wasn't exactly on a good page with any of them.

Two-Bit appeared behind her then and pulled her away from the cop, "Sorry." His voice was so reserved and he didn't dare meet the cop's eyes.

Two-Bit was practically dragging her back to the rest of the boys while she kept swinging, not really caring that Two-Bit was the one on the receiving end. He caught sight of Ponyboy and his face became stricken with worry as he called out, "Glory, look at the kid!"

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I'm crying. That wasn't too bad for you guys was it? Leave me a review and let me know :) I wanted to send a thank you to all of the people who have favorited or followed and to my guest reviewers :) So, thank you! You certainly don't go unnoticed.**


End file.
